Va'ashaya
by TeaOli
Summary: T'Khio'ri and Ambassador Spock tell Uhura one more tale of the Prime universe, just before she returns to the Enterprise and to Spock. Written as a coda to Entanglement, but is able to stand completely on its own. Complete.
1. The Mission

**Now: June 5, 2261(a), T'Khasi Vokaya**

"I expected you to be more excited, t'dahsu," T'Khio'ri said, concern flickering across her face. "Soon, you will be back with your Spock."

Uhura offered her elder counterpart a wan smile. "I _am_ excited, of course," she said, "but I'm a little disappointed, too. Part of me wants to stay here with you until…" Her eyes drifted longingly to the Vulcan's still-flat belly.

T'Khio'ri threw back her head and laughed heartily. Uhura had long ago adapted to seeing such free expressions on a Vulcan visage. The process had undoubtedly been made easier by the fact that the face was essentially her own.

"We still have nearly a year to go before this one makes his appearance. Do you really want to wait that long?" the Vulcan asked. "In that time, you and Spock can—."

"No!" the younger woman was quick to interject. "No. We'll wait until our mission is over before we do _that_. It's just… it's just I wonder what he'll look like. I wonder what he'll _be_ like."

"I think you wonder about your _own_, as well." T'Khio'ri's look was knowing without being smug. "And perhaps about the two who we are not supposed to remember will come."

"Well, that too," Uhura admitted hesitantly. The entity had done them few favors in giving them glimpses of their possible futures.

"Stay there. I have something to show you." The Vulcan rose from her seat and disappeared into the sleeping chamber she shared with her mate.

She returned carrying a small holopic displayer. "These will give you a better idea of what to expect than this one will," she said, placing a hand on her midsection as she took her seat again.

Uhura reached over to take the proffered device.

The little cube slowly cycled through several three-dimensional images of herself, sometimes accompanied by Spock, more often without. Both wore uniforms she didn't recognize.

"But you two didn't become a couple until— Oh!" Uhura broke of as the next image loaded.

She saw herself, obviously pregnant, smiling at whoever was taking the holo, hands resting on her belly. Several similar images followed, each one showing an increasingly large bump.

Uhura chuckled softly as another tableau replaced the last of those. In this one, a simulacrum of Benjamin Uhura — tiny, but perfectly formed — stood at her side, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other completely engulfed in the grip of an impossibly beautiful infant.

"That's amazing. It looks just _like_ Baba." She dialed up the resolution to get a better look at the miniature of her father. "Gods!" she breathed when the truth became apparent.

Eyes wide, she turned to her t'dahsu.

"How…?"

"Not long after Spock informed me of what he planned to do at the end our first mission," T'Khio'ri told her, "we received a summons. More accurately, _Spock_ received a telepathic plea, and Captain Kirk agreed that we should heed the call."

x-x-x-x

**Then: September 13, 2270(p), the Enterprise**

"…the meaning of this Spock?" the captain was asking as the door whooshed open and Uhura stepped into the small meeting room. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"As his request pertains specifically to Lieutenant Uhura, it is only prudent that I wait for her arrival before saying anything further."

"Well, I'm here now," the woman in question announced. "What's going on?"

Spock spun his chair around to stare her. Something about his assessing gaze sent a shiver of fear racing down her spine. She sank into her own chair the instant the back of her shaky knees touched the seat. Of course, _he_ noticed her nervousness, and he nodded approvingly, though infinitesimally.

She glanced at Captain Kirk, raising her eyebrows in question, although she'd already guessed from the bits of conversation she'd overheard that he didn't know any more she did. His exaggerated shrug sent her eyes reluctantly back to the Vulcan first officer.

Nine times out of ten, that raised brow would have been accompanied by a tiny uptick at the corners of his full lips — even though their friendship had been strained lately. Its absence told her she'd been right to worry.

"Lieutenant Uhura's presence has been requested on Phylos," Spock said without preamble.

Kirk shot to his feet, hands slamming down on the small conference table. "By whom?" he demanded.

Spock raised an eyebrow as he calmly regarded the captain. "Answering that question requires revealing certain information which you previously designated classified."

Slowly, the captain's expression cleared. The suspicious frown was replaced by thoughtful contemplation.

"You mean telling her about…?"

"Precisely, Captain."

Uhura's gaze flew back and forth between the two, but for all her knowledge of reading faces and body language, she couldn't begin to decipher their half-spoken, half-silent conversion.

"Five or…?" Kirk asked as he sank back into his seat.

"Two." Spock's face remained so impassive, only the repetitive motion of his thumb stroking his forefinger told her he was not comfortable with whatever it was he needed to reveal.

The captain propped his elbows on the table and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyebrows, burying his fingers into his golden-brown hair. Obviously, he was just as disturbed as his first officer. Uhura felt another bead of trepidation form in her stomach. When he looked up again, however, he looked determined, his expression resigned by not at all hesitant.

"We'd better tell her everything, then," he said.

.

Twenty minutes later, her mind still mostly full of sentient plant life and twenty-foot-tall clones, Uhura tried to mull over the request Spock had relayed to her. Captain Kirk, while agreeing the mission was important, insisted that the decision about taking part was hers to make.

"He specifically requested _me_?" she asked Spock finally. "Why?"

"He is aware that no other crewmember is better equipped to handle this than you."

In spite of her continuing unease, Uhura's lips twitched at the reminder of another time she'd been persuaded to use her knowledge of communications technology in order to complete a difficult task. She hadn't gotten a chance to beard the giant in his den during that mission, either.

This time, she "knew" the being she'd be facing. That is, if what they had explained to her proved accurate, this clone held the original Spock's memories and mannerisms. It was a lot to take in at once, and she took her time making a decision.

"The thing I don't understand is, if it's so important that they contact these Jötunnians, why didn't Dr. Keniclius attempt it years ago?"

Instead of answering, Kirk shot his first officer a questioning look. "Mr. Spock? You're the one with all the answers today."

"Not so, Captain," he replied smoothly. "I was also curious about the hesitation, however. It seems that the original Keniclius, inspired by the Jötunnian commitment to a peaceful life and by their ability to enforce their philosophy in their sector through non-violent means, decided it would be necessary for his clones to also possess their size.

"The second Keniclius, however, was motivated to maintain the connection to the Jötunnians for another reason entirely: he developed an attachment to one of their females. Following her rejection of his suit, he made no effort to continue diplomatic relations with their people. And as the Phylosian infrastructure deteriorated, the successive clones would have been unable to reestablish contact even if they had been so inclined."

Spock folded leaned back in his chair. Neither the communications officer nor his captain said anything in response to what he had shared. He gazed from one to another, silently assessing their reactions.

"Hmph!" Uhura said when it became clear that he had no more to add. "I see. And is the _current_ Keniclius prepared to deal with these people again? He doesn't intend to make trouble?"

"I do not know, Lieutenant," he answered honestly, "but Mr. Spock — the other Mr. Spock — does not believe there will be a problem."

Silence descended again until, after several tense minutes had passed, Kirk stood and said, "Look, Uhura, there's no need for you to decide right away. Think it over tonight and tomorrow—"

"That's all right, Captain," she interrupted, smiling softly. "I've already made my decision."

Kirks eyes widened, but he recovered quickly. "So soon?"

"Yes," she told him. "I'll do it."

His answering smile was gilded with his habitual charm, but there was an edge of concern in his tone. "Are you sure about this?"

She stood, as well and spoke with conviction. "Absolutely. From what the two of you have told me, Keniclius's thinking was terribly misguided before your last encounter with him. It seems contact with Mr. Spock's clone has tempered that, but even if they are successful in restoring the Phylosian race, the two of them must wish for other company, to see others similar to them."

Kirk's smile grew and he nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. I knew I could count on you, Lieutenant."

He moved towards the door, looking over his shoulder went he realized Spock had not followed him.

"I will join you shortly, Captain," Spock said.

Jim stared at him a moment, flicked a glance at the bewildered lieutenant, and then nodded. The door swished closed behind him and Spock motioned for Uhura to take her seat again.

"Your expertise in communications engineering is not all he seeks," he informed her. "He needs your help, yes, but he also desires your company."

x-x-x-x

**Now: June 5, 2261(a), T'Khasi Vokaya**

"His creator — himself the fourth in a series of clones — called him 'Spock Two,'" T'Khio'ri said. "He preferred dahr-Spock. After meeting him, I allowed myself to hope again. So much so that the years _my_ Spock spent at Gol, and the decades that followed that were easy enough to bear."

"But, you said…" Uhura trailed off, slow comprehension making it unnecessary for her to complete the thought.

"Vulcan love is strong, Nyota. Enduring," T'Khio'ri told her anyway. "You know that. Always in the back of my mind — even during the times I took other lovers — there was hope for Spock."

"But this clone, he wasn't Spock. Not really."

"Oh, but he was!" Smiling at her own secret memory, the Vulcan reached a hand towards her t'dahsu's face. "He was every centimeter — all six hundred nine point six of them! — Spock for the most part. But you're also right, in a way. The challenges of his life caused him to make different choices. That proved to be a good thing."

"Still…"

"She is correct, of course," Spock said as he walked into room. In spite of her sensitive ears, Uhura hadn't heard him coming home. "I did not think so at the time, but I have had many decades to come to terms with my error." He sat down on his mate's other side and reached past her to take the holo-displayer from Uhura's hands. "Now, I can understand and appreciate his decision. Then, I saw only the danger and the possibility of future problems."

Returning the device to the young human, he wrapped both arms around T'Khio'ri. "At the time," he repeated, "I saw the situation in an entirely different light."

* * *

**A/N:** For the those not familiar with _Star Trek: The Animated Series_, Spock Two was introduced in the TAS episode, "The Infinite Vulcan." The Phylosians were a sentient plant species that (too me, anyway) looked like asparagus spears.

For those not familiar with _Entanglement_ or _Once and Future_, T'Khio'ri is Prime!Uhura, "Vulcanized" by a mysterious entity while it was saving her life.

The Jötunnians are mine, but are based on the jötunn of Norse myth.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.


	2. The Request

**Then: September 14, 2270(p), Phylos**

Phylos was beautiful. The face before her was equally so.

The first time — the only _other_ time — the Enterprise had visited the verdant planet, Lieutenant Uhura hadn't gotten a chance to visit the surface. It had been deemed too dangerous — even after the captain, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Sulu had managed to rescue Spock — to allow any other crew to beam down for further scientific study. So she hadn't been given an opportunity to see for herself the sentient and mobile plants that populated this world near the galaxy's edge.

Only now did she fully understand the subterfuge behind the original edict. The Vulcan sitting on the floor across from where she stood in the simply appointed great hall was massive. Hearing about him second-hand hadn't prepared her for being in his presence.

Green-tinted sunlight illuminated broad shoulders stretched across the wall he rested against. The contours of his chest, only hinted at under the science blue her Spock wore, stood out in stark relief beneath the similar fabric covering this one's torso.

His lower legs — twice as long as she was tall — were bent at the knee and folded towards his powerful body. She was intimately acquainted with those lean muscles, albeit on a scale far less immense. She had traced them with her fingers, tasted the skin that covered them. Her cheeks heated at the memory them flexing at her touch.

"Thank you for coming to me, Nyota." His warm voice held none of the cool detachment she'd come to expect from the original. The sound of it was nearly as disturbing as seeing his great size for herself.

"I come to serve," she told him, the traditional Vulcan greeting slipping past her lips with ease.

"And also, I believe, to satisfy your curiosity."

"Why _did_ you request an audience with me?" she asked. "Mr. Scott could just have easily have answered your questions or assisted your friends. Mr. Spock said— "

"He probably suspects my reasons," he stated matter-of-factly, "but I did not share them with him. I did not tell him I wished to see the woman who is half my heart and half my soul."

Uhura stared at his solemn face, at first uncomprehending, then un_willing_ to believe him.

"How is that possible?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "You don't even _know_ me."

"It is possible because I carry the memories of he from whom I was made. I know you because he knows you. I cherish thee because he cherishes thee."

The impact of his declaration slammed into her like a fist and she stumbled backwards, would have fallen if his giant, gentle hand had not slipped behind her. In spite of her recent desire to escape his presence, she leaned into the strangely familiar heat and drew comfort from his touch as she struggled to draw breath.

"But… but you're not making any sense!" she exclaimed when the trembling and gasping abated enough to allow speech. "He's going to Gol! As soon as our mission ends. I've already cried my tears over it."

Dahr-Spock nodded slowly.

"That is his intention, yes," he told her, "but no future is certain. I was created from his body and his mind, and yet, even if that path were open to me, I would not choose it. I have found that I prefer to feel. Loving you is one of the greatest treasures he left with me."

Uhura was skeptical. She eyed her host shrewdly, folding her arms under her breasts, even as she continued to bask in his warmth. "How is it that you know this when he does not?"

"It is not a lack of _knowing_ that silences him, Lieutenant, although my knowledge and his have diverged during the one year, four months and three days that have passed since the day of my creation. The path of my life has led me to acknowledge and accept what he cannot. Without intervention, I face a certain death much sooner than he should expect the same."

"You have nothing left to lose," she mused.

"Indeed," he acknowledged. "Although I would not have phrased it in such absolute terms, there is little to keep me from admitting the truth to myself. And to you."

x-x-x-x

**Now: June 5, 2261(a), T'Khasi Vokaya**

Spock's eyes were on Nyota Uhura, but she knew his soft expression was mostly for El'es T'Khio'ri. He stroked his mate's hand, his middle and index fingers running the length hers.

"If I'd had my way, this story would have had a very different ending," he said. "It is a testament to the enduring human facility for optimism that Lieutenant Uhura persevered despite my challenges to her convictions."

Nyota settled back to listen as he picked up where T'Khio'ri had left off.

x-x-x-x

**Then: September 15, 2270(p), the Enterprise**

"As the reports from our initial encounter suggested, the Phylosians are more technologically advanced than us — in most areas, anyway," Uhura told the group of senior officers. "Their development of communications science stagnated, however, during the two and a half centuries that followed Dr. Keniclius's arrival on their planet, and after the subsequent plague that killed off so much of the population. The other Mr. Spock has successfully imparted his knowledge of our systems to the Phylosian scientists, but he lacked the field-specific details I can provide."

Using a holographic simulator to illustrate its origins, she outlined the current state of the Phylosian communication infrastructure and the limits of its capabilities.

"What they've got now is better than what they had," she conceded, "but it's not going to do what he and Keniclius want it to do. To be honest, Captain, even Mr. Scott could have designed a more powerful and more efficient network than the one they're using right now."

Taming Scotty's half-hearted protest with her brilliant smile, she gave them her estimate of the materials and the number of communications and engineering staff she'd need to complete the rebuild in the shortest amount of time possible.

Kirk reviewed the data she provided then glanced at his Chief Engineer.

"The lass has the right of it, Captain," he admitted. "It's an even better plan than I could have come up with in so a short time."

He looked at Spock, but the first officer didn't say anything. When silently entreated to offer an opinion, McCoy only added, "Long as Agmar is still around with that cure of his, or if we can enough of that antivenin Mr. Sulu developed, I won't keep a team or two from going."

"Put together a work unit and get me your final estimates as soon as possible," Jim told Uhura and Scotty.

"With the right team, we won't take longer than six weeks, Captain," she assured him.

"You'll have 'em, lass," the Scot assured her. "I'd like to get started on the rosters right away, if I might be excused."

The engineer left with the Communications chief promise to join him soon. The doctor followed not long after that. Kirk was ready to take his own leave when a sense of déjà vu stilled his feet. Two days before — as now — only he, Spock and Uhura had been in the room. His gut told him something was about to happen, and something did.

"There's another thing, sir," Uhura said, her voice uncharacteristically timid. "Something else I'd like to do for him."

.

"No." Spock spoke before the lieutenant could finished pitch her request. His quiet determination brooked no argument. Kirk shot an arch look at him.

The Vulcan knew Jim was eager to ask how Nyota had learned the truth about his "illness" three years before; he had no intention of satisfying the man's curiosity. It was shameful enough that McCoy knew.

"We cannot be certain that dahr-Spock will suffer the same… affliction I experienced," he explained.

"With all due respect, Mr. Spock, don't be ridiculous!" Outrage and anger made Uhura drop the persona of obedient subordinate. "It happened to you. It is only logical to assume that it will happen to him, as well." She turned to her captain. "Sir, in most ways, he's still Spock. I know you care about his well-being, even if others do not. Are you really ready to let him risk his entire future when there might be a solution?"

Jim stared at her for a long time, carefully taking in her fierce eyes and rigid posture. He knew she and Spock had developed a friendship of sorts — one that went beyond anything he believed the Vulcan shared with any other female. If Kirk had to choose any woman for the task, Uhura would be first on his list. Still…

"What makes you think he'd even be willing, Lieutenant?" Her flush made him wish he didn't need her answer, but he had to know. There would be little sense in allowing her to attempt the risky procedure if Spock Two wouldn't even take advantage of her sacrifice.

"He'll be willing, Captain," she said, confident in spite of her embarrassment. "His life is at stake."

"He will not," Spock put in. "He would not risk the life of another merely to extend his own existence. It is not the Vulcan way."

When she looked at his first officer, Kirk noted, Uhura's eyes were calculating.

"He is no longer completely _you_, Mr. Spock," she said. "The past year has opened his mind to new possibilities. There are still many things he wishes to accomplish. He might protest at first, but he will comply in the end."

Spock started to respond, but Kirk cut him off. "Very well, Uhura," he said. "If Spock Two accepts your offer, I won't stop you from trying." The Vulcan looked at him sharply, but he didn't back down. He couldn't. "He didn't let you die, Spock," was all he said.

The scientist nodded shortly, but made no move to exit, although he almost certainly had heard the implicit dismissal. Jim decided not to make it explicit. Whatever this was about, Uhura and Spock would need to work it out between themselves. With one last look at each of his officers, he left them alone in the conference room for the second time in three days.

.

An extremely unpleasant sensation began stirring his abdomen the moment he realized what Ms. Uhura was about. It had not abated. He didn't wish to examine its source, so he went on the attack, instead.

"Did you even consider the possible consequences of your proposal?"

"I've thought of everything, Mr. Spock."

He could not understand why her unwavering confidence, her defiant tenacity annoyed him so much. _Why does she refuse to see reason?_

"And in spite of the risks, you still desire to be of assistance?"

.

"Of course we have to help him! Just because he's a giant doesn't make him any less _you_, Mr. Spock."

He stepped closer.

"And me, Ms. Uhura? Would you be so eager to come to _my_ aid?"

His hot, intense gaze left her unfazed. She didn't have time to with him suddenly turning territorial. Not when dahr-Spock's life could be at stake.

"I already have. You know that I would do so again."

Abruptly, his demeanor changed. The cold-blooded scientist disappeared and she had a glimpse of the lover who refused to let the fever consume her.

"I nearly died in the process of his creation," he said quietly.

For a moment, she felt sorry for him, wished she could ease his fears. Whatever he was feeling confused him, that much was clear. But then she remembered dahr-Spock's serene acceptance of his fate. "I know the risk," she said, determination steeling her spine. "He didn't let you die. He won't let me die, either."

"I concur," Spock agreed, stiffening as well. "You will remain unharmed because he will not allow you to attempt this."

"He _will_, because he wants to live, too. There's still a lot of good he can do in the universe."

x-x-x-x

**Now: June 5, 2261(a), T'Khasi Vokaya**

"She loved him," Uhura whispered wonderingly, and Spock nodded.

"Of course," T'Khio'ri agreed, as if it was the most natural answer in the universe. Her hands drew her mate's onto her belly and she pressed her cheek to his. "How could I not? He may have been more than six meters tall, but he was still Spock. And he wasn't afraid to admit he loved me."

Beside her, the old Vulcan's lips curved in a rueful near-smile.

* * *

**A/N:** During the initial trip to Phylos, Sulu (whose keen interest in botany was apparent in both TOS and TAS) was poisoned by the mobile Retlaw plant. Only a cure provided by the Phylosian, Agmar, saved his life.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Trek characters or concepts.


	3. The Gift

**Then: September 17, 2270(p), the Enterprise**

"Are you insane, or did you just decide to leave your brain back in your quarters when you told her this was a good idea?" Bones was shaking with fury.

The captain chose to ignore the insult and insubordination. "I never said it was a _good_ idea; I agreed that it was probably necessary."

"You were there, Jim! You saw what that thrice-damned machine did to him." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where the first officer stood near the entrance to the captain's office. "Why didn't you use the good sense God gave you and deny her fool request?" Spinning around, the doctor addressed Spock. "Why didn't you try harder to stop him?"

"Arguing with the captain is rarely effective once his mind is set."

Unable to argue the point, Bones let out a disgusted grunt.

He stalked around the small office, coming up with, then immediately discarding, idea after suggestion after wild plan. _There's nothing I can do to stop them,_ he eventually had to concede, _not without pretty much issuing Spock Two a death sentence_.

The worst part was not being able to tell Jim everything. _No_, he amended, _the worst part is knowing that idiot of a genius with green ice-water in his veins doesn't even know why he wants to "protect" Ms. Uhura. Probably won't ever figure it out, either_.

"I'm going down there," he told them after the quiet had stretched to the point of being nearly as infuriating as Jim and the Vulcan. "If those giants are stupid enough to let her do this, I'm gonna be there."

Jim folded his arms across his chest, but he didn't naysay his chief medical officer. Spock lifted his chin, raising both eyebrows, and stared at the captain.

"I ain't doing it for you," Bones muttered.

For a moment, Kirk thought he was going to say more — whether to call him crazy again or to ream Spock out once more, he couldn't be sure. His friend lapsed back into angry silence, settling for a glare that burned each man in equal measure.

x-x-x-x

**Then: September 30, 2270(p), Phylos**

It took two weeks for the Chief Engineer and the Communications Chief to complete their plan for the Phylosian comm grid. It took one day for them to consider revising it.

Keniclius Five's habit of yelling in lieu of speaking grated on the comm team's nerves. By the end of that first day, several approached Scotty and Uhura about figuring out if they could whittle down the estimated completion date by a week or so. Not a single one of their engineers or comm specialists complained about the extra hours they'd have to put in order to finish early.

Then the remaining Phylosians — always eager to increase their store of knowledge — offered to help, and the mission progressed even more quickly. As if apologizing for their leader's peculiarity, they even offered the Enterprise team a chance to do a little exploring around the planet.

Uhura's tour guide would not be a walking, talking plant.

"Before you are finished here, allow me to show you my home," dahr-Spock invited and she was happy to accept.

It would be smarter to ask him while they were away from the others, she decided.

In the meantime, the work continued.

x-x-x-x

**Now: June 5, 2261(a), T'Khasi Vokaya**

Uhura peered at her hosts, wondering at the veiled glances they had just exchanged. Neither of them appeared troubled by what they had been relating, but those looks…

"What happened next?" she wanted to know.

"Many years passed before Bones had an opportunity to let me know _exactly _what he thought of my cowardice. In the meantime..." Spock gestured for T'Khio'ri to continue the telling.

x-x-x-x

**Then: October 10, 2270(p), Phylos**

If Phylos had been beautiful the first time Uhura laid a stranger's eyes on it, the sights dahr-Spock revealed to her were breath-taking.

He showed her chuckling streams that ended in glittering waterfalls. Winged plant-life, as brilliantly colorful as tropical birds, danced through the air and perched in benevolent trees that dropped tempting fruit at her feet.

She glanced up in surprise.

"It, too, has been ensnared by the beauty of your soul."

Uhura glanced over to where he sat in the middle of the clearing. "'Beauty of my soul'? That doesn't sound very logical, Mr. Spock," she teased.

"I speak only the truth. That beauty shows through your actions," he countered. "They have sensed the care you take not to harm the life native to Phylos and noted the pleasure you take in your surroundings. Is it illogical to favor one who appreciates your home, Nyota?"

As if corroborating dahr-Spock's assessment, the tree reached down a slender, leafy branch and brushed over her face. She chuckled softly, but wished it was not the leaves of a touching her.

Dahr-Spock had similar thoughts. "I wish…" His hesitation drew her towards him, her steps slow but steady.

"What do you wish?" she asked as she came to a halt adjacent to his right hip. The heat rolling off him in heavy waves made her heart race in anticipation.

His enormous hand gently closed around her quivering body, shifting until she sat comfortably in his cupped palm. He lifted her until she was barely a half a handbreadth — _his_ handbreadth — away from his face.

"It is illogical," he said, "but I wish we were of a size. I wish I could feel the softness of your cheek beneath my fingers. I desire your lips against mine. I want… I want what cannot be, but I am content to spend what time I can in your presence."

"Closer," she murmured, unsure that he would hear her, but not trusting her voice not to break if she spoke louder.

Clambering to her knees as soon as he complied, she leaned in, pressing hands and lips against his cheek.

"I have a proposition for you," she said, drawing back.

.

"No." The word, spoken softly but firmly, should nevertheless have boomed out of the mouth of the gigantic being who had uttered it. Instead, it was a quiet rebuff, an almost-reluctant denial, that fell gently against her sensitive ears.

He wasn't even looking at her anymore. He'd set her down again, under the friendly tree. Every few seconds it patted the top of her head. She took no comfort from its attempts at comfort.

"But I can't just let you die!" she objected. Her own voice carried far more vehemence than his. "I can't bear the thought of it."

"You can, and you will," dahr-Spock countered. "We all must die someday, Ms. Uhura."

"Yes, but I see no reason why _you_ should have die four or eleven or even six or thirteen years from now — not when there is still so much good you can do for the universe."

The soft smile that curved the corners of his mouth while barely reaching his eyes was so shocking, Uhura lost her breath again. Even false contentedness looked beautiful on him.

"Thanks to your efforts, I might also benefit from a reestablishment of relations between the Phylosians and the Jötunnians."

It took only a moment for the implication to filter through her still-addled mind. When it did, her thoughts turned as razor-sharp as her retort.

"Over my dead body, Mr. Spock!" she said, jutting out her chin and curling her hands into fists. But open rebellion had always been a tricky tactic, one that required an overgrown self-confidence such as Captain Kirk possessed. Thinking quickly, Uhura feigned a thoughtful tone, saying, "Of course, it would be far easier for me to simply make certain your new system never works."

The smile vanished, only to be replaced by a familiar raised eyebrow. "I do not believe you mean that," he said after treating her to a long assessing look. "Your sense of duty would not allow you to do something so blatantly wasteful and unethical."

"I mean it," Uhura assured him. "I'll do whatever it takes. Because I refuse to stand by and allow you to place your future in the hands of a people who might not want to help. Who might not even exist any longer!"

He continued to watch her. Again, his expression was hard to read, but she thought she detected caution and disbelief, but most of all there was confusion. She softened. The tension drained from her shoulders and her fingers uncurled.

"K'diwa," she whispered. How long had she ached to call _her_ Spock by that endearment? "Beloved. This is all new to you, so what I am about to say might be difficult for you to understand: Love means more to me than duty or ethics ever will because I love a dutiful and ethical Vulcan. I will not let you risk death on a maybe if I can do something definite." She held up two fingers. "Please."

It seemed as if he might yield as he studied them. He folded his last two digits under his thumb and reached towards her.

Then he stopped, hand held aloft. The ozh'esta left incomplete as he noted the disparity between them.

She closed the small distance, rising onto her toes to meet him. Tracing the roughened pads of his fingers, she poured everything she was feeling into the traditional embrace.

He made no attempt to stop her.

They were both breathing more heavily by the time he drew back. He lowered his lashes for a long moment. When he looked at her again, it was with an intensity that made her heart stutter.

"I will consider it," he murmured.

Uhura recognized the implied dismissal. With a single nod, she left him to his silent contemplation.

x-x-x-x

**Then: October 23, 2270(p), the Enterprise**

He doubted there would have been time for dahr-Spock to truly consider her offer if Mr. Sulu had not expressed an interest in seeing what he and Keniclius Five were doing in their attempts to cure Phylosians' infertility. They should have left as soon the communications specialists and engineers had completed their tasks.

If the comm team had not brought back tales of the planet's beauty to a crew weary from the long mission, the captain might have protested when Command suggested that the helmsman and botanist gather even more data before leaving the planet and they would have gone before a decision had been made.

Instead, everyone who desired it was granted time on the planet. Because many desired it, while there were still so few Phylosians to guide them, the brief leaves took a great deal of time to complete. And Mr. Sulu made suggestions that Keniclius could explore without dahr-Spock's assistance. Which left the clone with time in which a decision might be made.

Spock said nothing about the value of the time they were wasting, but he knew Jim and Leonard watched him closer with each day that passed.

.

She never learned which of her words had convinced him — that would become knowledge belonging to another Nyota Uhura. Several days went by before he shared his decision. Then his and Keniclius Five's claim that they needed more time to alter the apparatus delayed the project an additional two weeks.

Everyone had — Dr. McCoy included — agreed they should postpone the procedure until they were certain the grid was transmitting properly, anyway. Everyone but Spock, that is. He'd never approved of any part of the plan.

Leonard stood next to her on the transporter pad. When she caught him watching her, his usually-bright blue eyes clouded with concern, part of Uhura wanted to reach out and clutch his hand. Instead, she turned her head and stared straight into Spock's disapproving gaze.

When the technician asked if they were ready, she couldn't find her voice and gave a quick nod just as the doctor grunted his assent. A tingling sensation took over her body. In a burst of flickering light, the transporter room disappeared.

x-x-x-x

**Then: October 23, 2270(p), Phylos**

"There is a chance this might not work," he warned her. "Dr. Keniclius never intended for his machine to be used in this manner, but I will not risk your kashek."

"Do it," she said, and lay back against the slab that would somehow copy every cell in her body. It would not steal her mind as it had once taken Spock's.

Her last memory before the device began its work was of his warm finger on her forehead, his consciousness recording hers.

x-x-x-x

**Then: October 23, 2270(p), the Enterprise**

"I like to think I know Uhura well enough to deduce she's not doing this entirely out of kindness to a colleague. It's not really any business of mine, but if there's anything between you two, maybe you should be down there with her right now."

Spock didn't raise an eyebrow.

"You are correct, Captain," he said. "It is none of your business. Furthermore, my presence is not required for the procedure."

"Spock," Jim began anyway.

His first officer cut him off. 'Considering the objections I expressed over the endeavor, Jim, it would be hardly logical for Lieutenant Uhura to desire my company at this time."

He hadn't said much, but it was enough for Kirk.

Something was up. That much was obvious. But it wasn't a captain's place to interfere in such matter. Not even if the captain happened to be James Tiberius Kirk. But James Tiberius Kirk had never had any qualms about overstepping his bounds.

"Get down there. That's an order, Mr. Spock."

x-x-x-x

**Then: October 25, 2270(p), Phylos**

She'd already been sleeping by the time he reached them. One look at his clone told him that dahr-Spock remained as divided over her choice as Spock remained opposed to it. In that moment of recognition, he'd also realized _why_ it he had been so adamant that she not risk her life: Nyota Uhura had become more important to him than he could afford her to be.

His desire to reach Gol had increased ten-fold.

Now, he stood watching her while she watched the great door of the vast room, waiting. He was both annoyed and grateful that she refrained from seeking out the comfort he she wanted to ask of him. He was relieved that her hesitance spared him the need to explore his motives any further.

.

Uhura strove for calm as they waited. She wished that Leonard hadn't returned to the Enterprise as soon as he was sure she'd be fine.

"There wouldn't be much I could do for _her_, anyway," he'd explained. He laid the Southern accent on thick to continue with, "Besides, if I see three times the Nyota Uhura, I might just embarrass myself in a way no gentleman should have to endure in front of four times the Vulcan."

He'd winked, and she's laughed just like he'd meant her to do, but didn't make her stop wishing he was here right now.

She didn't bother wishing for Spock to notice her agitation. She didn't waste time hoping he'd wrap his arms around her and silently assure her everything would be as well as it would be and that worrying was illogical. She realized her choice had probably made all of that impossible for the foreseeable future.

But that he was still here at all made her think that dahr-Spock might not have been wrong, after all.

And the door opened and she saw herself — all sixteen point nine three feet of her — walk in beside dahr-Spock. Uhura smiled and Uhura smiled back and said, "Thank you."

Then later, when it was time to leave Phylos behind, she told herself, "Don't give up. As long as you both live, and as long as you love, don't give up. But make sure you live your life while you wait for him to wake up. And if someone better comes along in the meantime, well, don't hold on to him."

"I'll keep you posted," Uhura promised Uhura Two.

"You'd better."

x-x-x-x

**Now: June 5, 2261(a), T'Khasi Vokaya**

"You never saw them again?" Uhura continued to stare in wonder at the holo of a gurgling infant with creamy brown skin and pointed ears. She was utterly fascinated by this… other she would never know.

"Not after we left Phylos, no," T'Khio'ri confirmed, and there was a touch of wistfulness in her own voice. "But I remained in touch with them for many years, and she continued to send me pictures of the children as they grew up."

The younger woman looked up to study her t'dahsu. For once, the face she saw was all Vulcan, completely devoid of emotion.

"Do you know if she survived?" she asked quietly. "In your universe, I mean…"

"I do not," the Vulcan said, her voice betraying a sadness her face did not reflect. "We agreed — after I was appointed the head of Starfleet Intelligence — that it would not be wise for us to continue communicating. She was also Nyota Uhura, but she could never truly be bint Wakufunzi."

A knife of fear sliced at Uhura for the briefest instant. But T'Khio'ri could still sometimes see what was to be and she could always read what her younger self was feeling. "It will not be the same for us, t'dahsu. You and I cannot be parted so easily. Even when you go back to your Spock tomorrow, I will still be with you."

Her words did ease the wave of longing Uhura felt emanating from the older woman.

* * *

**A/N:** I originally intended for pre-change T'Khio'ri to have met the 2s' children, but giant babies struck me as scary/dangerous — especially for someone who is "Almost the Mama."


End file.
